Player Meets Game
by POOCULLEN
Summary: Sequel to PMGirl. When Bella transforms into a stay-in-dorm-all-day-studying wallflower and removes Edward from her list of #1 priorities, the 'old' Cullen comes out to play. How long before they realize that games end and there's always a winner? AH,OOC
1. Prologue: Another Game

**Player Meets Game**

Summary - Sequel to PMGrl. What ever happened to Edward's player days? When Bella transforms into a stay-in-dorm-all-day-studying wallflower and removes Edward from her list of #1 priorities, the _old_ Cullen comes out to play. How long before they realize that games always end and there's always a winner?

Prologue: Another Game

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed and mulled over today's events, my eyes blurring with fresh tears. Two years of Dartmouth and I had so completely changed. How? Everything was perfect. I had Edward. I had love. I had _life_. And now it was gone in the blink of an eye...

_(Start Flashback) _

_My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed, opening my cell. 'New Text Message. Click to view,' it read. I opened it and read the message from Edward. _

_Bella, __We need 2 talk. Meet me in 20min by the peer. -__Edward_

_Edward and I were kind of distant lately. I felt bad for blowing him off all the time. School has just been a major part of my life lately. Dartmouth was my priority now. Not love. Not eating. Not showering. Which reminds me, I probably haven't showered in a week or two. I quickly checked myself in the mirror. My fingernails were growing rigid. My hair was matted and untamed and I was wearing a greasy wife beater and sweat pants that I'd worn three days in a row. I couldn't care less. You don't become successful because of your appearance; you become successful by being studious. And that's what I was. Studious. Studious, focused Bella, with a hint of foul odor. _

_I texted Edward back. _

_Edward, __I'm busy. Another time. -__Bella_

_Another text came immediately. _

_Bella, __This isn't a date. Or a rendezvous. We need to talk. Fuck the peer. I'm coming to your room NOW! -__Edward_

_I sighed, changed my shirt and put on some deodorant before he came upstairs. I splashed freezing water on my face and ran my fingers through my hair, guiding their way through the the tangled locks. Minutes later, Edward was sitting on my bed, a solemn expression on his face. _

_"Yeah, Edward. You needed to talk to me...What?" _

_"You don't even say 'hey' anymore." He noted quietly. _

_"Hey." _

_"Funny," he said, however sounding anything but amused. "Listen, I'm just gonna get this out in the open, Bella. You changed." He paused. "That's an understatement, actually. You're a completely different person. I don't know who you are anymore."_

_"It's me, Bella." I murmured, "Always was, always will be."_

_"You're not _my _Bella. The Bella I know is beautiful, fun, exotic...and she showers. She doesn't spend every waking minute in her room studying, and she _doesn't _blow off all her friends and pretty fucking-fantastic boyfriend." _

_"I shower." I defended, though my voice cracked pathetically. _

_"Listen, the point is, I loved my Bella, but she disappeared. And the truth of the matter is, I'm not in love with the new Bella. I'm just not." _

_"Don't be so dramatic, Edward, It's still me." I sighed. _

_"No, it's not. I think we should take a break...from each other. It's for the best." He looked at the floor. _

_I sighed, "I don't want a break." _

_"But I do. I need a break. _You_ need a break."_

_"But I want to be with you." I mumbled. _

_"Before you could be with me, you need to be with yourself. And clearly, you lost yourself. When you find Bella, _then _you can come find me. But as of now... bye." He said, heading for the door. _

_"Bye." I breathed. I still hadn't comprehended what was going on. _

_"Oh, and one more thing, Bella. Please, _please, _take a shower." And with that, his retreating figure walked out of my life, effortlessly. Like it was the easiest decision he had ever made. I sat on my floor, numb, for a moment. Then abruptly, the pain arrived, knocking me breathless. A heavy sob escaped my throat. My heart sped faster. Faster. Faster. And louder. It pulsed blood through my veins with excessive force, removing all its substance. I was empty. I stayed on the floor the entire night, my brain on full alert, analyzing everything that Edward had said before he left. _

_He left. He doesn't love me. Because I changed. Because I was different. _

_Because I was all work and no play. No friends. And no _Edward.

_So I took his advice and showered. That was all I could do at that point..._

_(End Flashback)_

That night, I decided, I was going to end my useless, pathetic tears and study-fest and tomorrow I was going to prove him wrong. I was going to shower. I was going to pamper. I was going dress hot. And I was going to walk into the new word as my new sexy self.

And _he _was going to pay.

**A/N: Don't worry, chapters will be longer! This is just the prologue! Review! Tell me what you think so far! Pointers, suggestions... I even except flames! :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Bitches and Cream

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! 32! AMAZING! Thanks! I'm sorry for the wait! School is honestly fucked up! Overloads, galore. Anyways, Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 1: Bitches and Cream

EPOV

I walked out of room quickly, not allowing Bella to see how much it hurt to leave her for good. But c'mon, I had no feelings for the chick anymore. I began to forget why I was so in love with her in the first place. Harsh, I know, but she changed, and definitely not in a good way. She completely disregarded the fact that I was her boyfriend. She blew me off almost everyday in the past two years. I don't think I've gotten laid for like six months. _Six months_. Not that it was important or anything, but I knew it was for the best. I mean who studies every fucking second of their life? No one. I don't even think it's healthy. She _needed _splash of intuition.

I knocked three times on Emmett's door, not caring that there was a cowboy hat on the door, which in other words meant Emmett was fucking Rosalie, his girlfriend.

I heard a groan and someone's feet shuffling to the door. "What the fuck do you want Eddie!?" Emmett's booming voice rumbled as he answered the door. "I'm in the middle of tappin' dat thang."

"Asshole, Bella and I just broke up so you better get some fucking beer out of the fucking cooler and get fucking Rosalie Hale to fucking strip for us!" I screamed. The whole Rosalie stripping rant was a little bit spontaneous.

He went to the fridge and chucked me a beer. "There's your beer but my girlfriend is not stripping for your horny ass." I walked into his dorm room where Rosalie just finished redressing. I took the time to really check her out. She was hot. Well, that was a bit of an understatement. She was smoking hot... Ugh, what am I thinking!? It's Emmett's girlfriend. G-d, I'm an ass.

"I'm gonna go, Emmie-bear." Rose smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Emmett lightly tapped her ass as she left the dorm.

"Bye babe!" he called out as the door slammed shut. He then turned to me, "So what happened, bro? You and Bella are over?"

"Uh, yeah. She turned into a fucking study-whore so I ended it."

"You're right, man. She used to be so fucking sexy and now I don't even know if she showers..." Emmett shuddered. "So, why are you so upset?"

"I don't know. I mean, it was _Bella_. The girl everyone used to have the hots for. I loved her, man." to sound less cheesy-love-song, I added, "And she was _really _good in bed."

"Whatever man; you'll get over her." Emmett patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"I've been thinking, Em, do you remember the 'old Eddie'?" I asked attempting to be nonchalant.

"You mean the man-whore Eddie who fucked everything that had a pussy in high school?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Uh...yeah."

"Of course I remember. Hell, you set a high school record for the number of a girls a guy has slept with in four years! I think you had...what? Ninety-two? I'm surprised you don't have an STD."

"Ha ha." I said, sarcastically. "And it was ninety-four, dickbrain."

"Anyways, what's your point?" Emmet asked.

"I think, you know, I should go back to my player days. Now that I'm done with Swan, I could get some serious action, eh?"

"I don't know, buddy..."

Except I wasn't listening anymore. I had already made up my mind. If Bella was going to change into some freaky, unhygienic study nerd, than why couldn't I change?

"I gotta go, Em. Thanks bro," I called out before running outside to the school grounds. It was beautiful at Dartmouth to say the least, especially in this season. It was habituated on a large palm-tree strewn beach. Thousands of hot woman crowded the school grounds. Beach blonde volleyball hoes, tight-ass Asians, and some orgasmic foreign chicks. However none of them could ever compare to the old, beautiful Bella, the stun- The Bella that doesn't exist anymore. Time to move on, Eddie.

I swiveled around to some girl staring at me. She was tall and leggy. She had on black boy-shorts and a rainbow bikini top. Straight black hair ran down her back and her blue eyes held a mischievous glint. My first victim. I smiled at her and she winked back. "Hey there, sexy! I'm Vera!"

"Yes, you are Vera hot." Wow, that was corny. She giggled. "I'm Edward."

"Oh, I know. _Everyone _knows the legendary Edward Cullen. You set the high school record of s-."

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"Anyways, I'm having a small party tonight at my dorm. You're gonna come, right?" She smiled alluringly.

"Yeah, sounds cool." I nodded, my eyes glued to her chest, where her top was exposing much cleavage.

"Well, I gotta go. But remember, don't bring anyone else with you." she winked, "I heard you and the Swan bitch broke up, so that shouldn't be a problem; am I right?" She asked, handing me a card with her name, phone number, and dorm number.

"Yeah, we're over."

"Good. That hoe wasn't worth a second of your time, anyway."

"I'll see you later. Peace..." On second though, I said, "Or if you want, we can stay here and I can show you a good time."

She licked her lips, and smiled, "Sure, babe." I took her to the side of a beach house and pressed her against a wall. We were in the middle of a major make-out session in no time. Wow. She was a _good _kisser. She slid her fingers inside my shirt and up the plains of my chest. It's always useful to have an eight-pack under there. I pulled Vera closer to me, until she was fully pressed against my body. Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see a fuming Alice glaring wildly at me. "Hey, Alice..." I said, chuckling nervously.

"Wait your turn, hoe!" Vera bitched at Alice.

"I'm his _sister_, slut!" Chick fight! Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "How could you, Edward? You just broke up with Bella!"

"I know but- wait, how'd you know?"

"Err, uh, many rumors around school. You know what they say; bad news travels fast!" She gulped.

"Whatever, Al-" But before I could finish, a living goddess set foot on school grounds. All heads turned in her direction. She was wearing a mini school girl skirt that exposed a dangerous amount of her creamy thighs, and a tight white blouse that exposed _a lot_ of her stomach. A few buttons were undone, revealing some cleavage. Then, I looked up at her stunning face.

Ivory Skin.

Deep brown eyes.

Inviting, red lips.

No! It couldn't be!

Bella?

* * *

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Detested it? REVIEW! :) **


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy Game

**A/N: OMFG. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO x A BILLION SORRY. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE MONTHS AND I'M REALLY SORRY. I HAD SCHOOL AND ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS THAT AND I WAS REALLY STRUGGLING. SINCE IT'S SUMMER, I'M GOING TO BE WRITING MORE FREQUENTLY. ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

Chapter 3 – Lost and Found

I walked, trying to look graceful but sexy at the same time, down the stairs. I felt everyone's eyes – male and female – fixated on me. And to my utter satisfaction, I felt the stare of the man I really wanted to be stared at. Edward. I saw him, mouth agape, and his eyes watching my every move. Sucker. He didn't realize what he had until he lost it. I placed a loose strand of my carefully curled hair behind my ear and walked briskly past Edward, 'accidentally' brushing against him. I then continued walking away from him without looking at him once, as planned, but almost immediately I felt a cold, callused hand grip my wrist tightly. As soon as his skin met mine, my heart raced in my chest and I melted.

I turned around abruptly, trying to make it seem as if I _didn't_ care for him, _didn't_ want his hands around mine, _didn't _want to wrap my arms around his toned bare torso and hold on to him and never let go. Even though I _did. _"What the fuck do _you _want?" I seethed coldly. It felt good. It was as if after he dumped me I had been inhaling all this misery, anxiety, and heart-brokenness and now I was exhaling it. Letting it all go.

He stuttered, "Wh-what happened?" he breathed, looking at me up and down. I attempted to go along with my 'I'm so over you' act' but seeing him all nervous around me made my cheeks flush. He was just so adorable, even if he _did _dump me and made me feel like a worthless piece of ass who would never get anywhere in life.

"What do you mean, _Edward_?"

He regained some composure and answered, "I mean you were...unrecognizable, like, twenty-four hours ago and now..." He trailed off, gazing at me lustily. He cleared his throat.

"Now I'm what?"

"Like, hot. _Really _hot."

And he said that _I _changed!? Blood rushed to my cheeks but this time it _wasn't _because I was embarrassed. No, I was _furious_. "Oh, real nice, you asshole." I spat, "Hot? That's why you liked me all that time? 'Cause I was _hot_?"

"No! Bella, that's not what I meant and you know it." He met my gaze and my heart jumped. Ugh, why can't I just get over this stupid boy? "I mean, well, you showered...and you look like...my Bella again...the one who is beautiful and cute and sweet and makes me all giddy inside..."

"That's called being _horny, _you shallow prick."

"That's called being _in love_. Now, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatever." I said, acting as if I was bored and wanted to leave when really I was counting the seconds until I could look at his flawless face once more.

"Why are you being such a cold-hearted _bitch_?"

Ouch. That stung.

"Excuse me!? A bitch!? You _dumped _me! How do you expect me to act!?" Saltwater started to brew in the creases of my eyes. I couldn't cry in front of him. He'd laugh or think I was desperate for him. I couldn't let that happen. He needed to think that I was over him. He needed to come crawling on his knees back to me, begging for me to take him back. He needed to say how stupid, and idiotic and completely, utterly _wrong_ he was to ever break up with a girl like me. He needed to tell me how beautiful and perfect and special I am to him. He needed to hold me in his strong, shielding arms and tell me how much better I am then him, that he didn't deserve me, that if he ever hurt me like that again I had permission to shoot him in the balls. So, before a traitor tear had completely slipped from my eye, I said, "I have to go." And I ran.

After my first two classes of the day, I met Alice at an on-campus café where I filled her in on today`s events. "OHEMGEE! He is such a jerk!" AIice squealed, drawing attention from other curious tables.

"I know! Has he been acting different lately? I mean, I still really like him but...I don't know. He seemed...different." I recalled his words toward me as I spoke.

"Well, yeah. I saw him with - " Alice hesitated.

"With...?" I prodded.

"Uh, well, uh... I saw him with...with Emmett! That's it, I saw him with Emmett."

"Er, okay." I raised my eyebrows, not believing her one bit.

"Check please!" Alice called the waiter over. I noticed her cheeks were flushed. She was hiding something and I was going to find out. I sipped the remainder of my espresso and flashed the handsome waiter a flirtatious smile. I observed him from afar. He had a cute face and his jaw jutted out making him look very strong and manly. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair. He winked when he saw me staring at him and abruptly I looked away, flustered. He was really cute. He came to our table and dropped our check. He handed the bill to me and on my copy of the check, the name 'Sam' was scrawled along the bottom in messy black ink, with a phone number included below.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Alice squealed. "He is so HOT. I cannot believe he gave you his number!"

"He's okay," I feigned disinterest. I looked up to see a wide eyed Alice.

"Just _okay_!? He's sexy!"

"Well, I guess..." I looked down. What did she care what I thought of him?

"So what are you waiting for!? He fucking gave you his number! I don't think you need any more hints that, dear."

"Alice!" I squealed. "Did you not hear a word I said in the past half hour?! I still have feelings for Edward." I cringed. The memory of us holding hands, and kissing, and whispering sweet nothings was still raw.

"Exactly! This is the perfect chance to make Edward jealous, Bella." Alice stared at me with pleading eyes. I sighed, giving in to her. "Great!" She smiled, satisfied. "So, you'll call him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Alice." I sighed. He was extrememly cute and if it meant possibly making Edward jealous, it was worth it. "I'll call him."

Later on in the day, Alice and I walked to my dorm room, giggling hysterically. She plopped down on my bed and tossed me the phone. "It's time to call him!" Alice said in a sing-song voice.

There was no point arguing with Alice so instead of spending ten minutes fighting, I found the check the man wrote his phone number on, and dialled the number with shaking hands.

He picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Bella Swan...You gave me your number at the cafe on campus..." I said, attempting to be seductive. Alice giggled into hand.

"Oh, Bella? What a suited name for a girl like you. I'm real glad you called. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime..." He sounded cool and collected.

I blushed. "Uh, well, sure."

"Fantastic. Can I pick you up tomorrow, six o'clock, at your dorm?" He asked.

"Sounds...great. I'll see you then. Goodbye."

"Bye." The line went dead.

Almost the second I hung up the phone rang. I answered. "Uh, hello?"

"Bella?" A beautiful, almost too familiar voice spoke.

"Yes." My hand started to tremble, my heart raced, and beads of sweat formed in the creases of my forehead as I realized who the beautious voice belonged to.

"Bella, please don't hang up. Listen, I'm really sorry I dumped you like that. Really, truly sorry. You just changed."

"You said all that the first time. No need for repetition." I nearly growled.

"Listen, I'm sorry Bella. I feel terrible for what I said to you. I acted like an animal. Just come over to my place now." He pleaded. "We need to talk."

"Uh...Well, uh..." I stuttered. "Well, fine... Actually, no. No. If you want to talk to me, you come over here to my dorm. Okay?"

"Deal. I'll be there in two minutes." And he hung up the phone.

I looked to the bed and Alice was staring at me with her mouth open, completely flabbergasted.

"So, what's happening?!" Alice finally squeaked, curiousity blazing in her eyes.

"Edward is coming over." And with that, the the doorbell rang...

**A/N: PLEEEAASSSEEEE REVIEW!!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR THIS LONG! **


End file.
